totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Noah is the Know-It-All (or Egghead, or Cynic, or Brainiac, he has many nicknames) of the TD series, and competes in TDC/B. Coverage Noah wasn't well-received among the others when he returned, them remembering what a jerk he was last season. He didn't seem to care, and continued to be lazy and verbally abusive. It's not until Leshawna confronts him over his attitude, and he admits he is sick of being overlooked and told what to do by a large group of people (at home, his family). After this, he picks up his game. As things progress, Katie admits she has a crush on an available guy, but he doesn't think much of it until he discovers that it's him! Once that happens, he opens up even more and becomes nicer. He starts to revert back to his cynical ways when she gets voted off, but not so bad overall. He eventually is voted off for his own good when he is electrified in the prison, and needed some serious treatment for the shocks he was receiving. He managed to get some revenge and zap Chris before he voted off. In TDB, he is still cynical and witty, but nicer now that he's been around Katie (and Sadie) longer. He is enjoying this one more so, because it's less gross and painful, and more about racing and games and painless VR games. After Katie was voted off for no obvious reason, he blamed Rodney and made the kid cry, then declared he was no longer going to be nice since they voted off his girlfriend. He become highly abusive, mostly to Chris McClean, but eventually learned the error of his ways from a subtle lesson from Belinda. He apologized to Rodney afterwards. Love Interests Noah did not have any love interest, except for a small tease with Katie, before aforementioned girl admitted she had a large crush on him. Thus he caved in and became sweet with her, showing a great improvement on his attitude. Katie taught him to lighten up more and be more friendly, as he would have to be okay with Sadie. As much as Izzy and a lot of fans would like to think otherwise, he has no romantic interest in Cody. VR Challenges Noah has survived the Zombie and Giant Monster VR Challenges. He was a great benefit to the survival of both teams. In the Zombie challenge, he was the zombie expert who helped led people during the final stretch. In the Giant Monster challenge, he remembered the classic Centipede game for defeating the beast, and his idea worked. In the Vampire challenge, he died by a swarm of vampires, going down insulting Justin. In the Alien challenge, he technically survived to the end, but because of a tie in numbers between the two teams, a judgement call was made that in the virtual game, he bled to death after the escape. Trivia *Noah has the best profile in Prism of War, the biggest MMORPG in the TD world. *Noah has eight older brothers and sisters, the youngest of them all. *He has kissed Katie, Eva (Lindsay's dare), and Cody's ear (and he will not admit to the latter). *The author admits that he loves having Noah do confessionals, because making sarcastic quips helps with the humor of the stories overall. *According to Katie, Noah's head is not the only big part of him... *Although the official show said Noah's ethnicity is Indian, the author made the remark that he was Indonesian before the official word was known to him. *Noah has a running gag of how he walks into his room in TDB, seeing Leshawna and Lindsay and Mandy doing some very weird things, and walks out. He has recently moved into another room with Justin to avoid drama. Category:Characters